


oikawa tooru: in words

by mangsobi_inactive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anthology, M/M, Poetry, this is not a fic so. proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangsobi_inactive/pseuds/mangsobi_inactive
Summary: hi yes fair warning this thing is like two years old and i havent actually written anything in a very very long time and i just. i wanna write again!! so this isn't a whole ass fic with a plot and stuff just a bunch of nice sounding words and maybe MAYBE if i have the energy for it i'll write something more drabble-y and fic-y. haiku isnt always for everyone so i can get if ur not like a fan of this stuff, it might seem too short, thats alright, u dont have to read if u dont want to, there's gonna be a poem in the second chapter if ur more for that stuff. im not tagging this work bc i feel like that might be a bit misleading? so only the rship tag and also poetry and anthology. also not putting in a summary bc. idek i want this piece out there but not OUT there. uhhh. alright thats it i guess.oh also im posting the second chapter right after this one goes up!! because like i said this has been around for a while and i just wanted to put this out instead of leaving it holed up.enjoy!





	1. chapter 1: haiku

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes fair warning this thing is like two years old and i havent actually written anything in a very very long time and i just. i wanna write again!! so this isn't a whole ass fic with a plot and stuff just a bunch of nice sounding words and maybe MAYBE if i have the energy for it i'll write something more drabble-y and fic-y. haiku isnt always for everyone so i can get if ur not like a fan of this stuff, it might seem too short, thats alright, u dont have to read if u dont want to, there's gonna be a poem in the second chapter if ur more for that stuff. im not tagging this work bc i feel like that might be a bit misleading? so only the rship tag and also poetry and anthology. also not putting in a summary bc. idek i want this piece out there but not OUT there. uhhh. alright thats it i guess.
> 
> oh also im posting the second chapter right after this one goes up!! because like i said this has been around for a while and i just wanted to put this out instead of leaving it holed up.  
> 
> enjoy!

****Oikawa Tooru: PICK** ** ****YOUR POISON, on falling in love, and how nothing will ever be the same again, a collection of haikus, poetry and truths by Iwaizumi Hajime, who is not a poet, just a boy, terrifyingly, amazingly and wonderfully in love.** **

****

i.

Graphic tee lovers,  
And an ounce of forgiveness  
Sown into these sheets.

ii.

despite miles between  
miyagi and tokyo, i  
find home in you, still.

iii.

Reach for the sun, reach!  
because the universe was  
designed for your hands.

iv.

you tell me you like  
to read on literature  
read this, __I LOVE YOU__

v.

 for all the million  
people in tokyo, i trust  
you'll choose me, always

vi.

a starburst, a home.  
a hurricane and a storm  
a peace, to love you.

vii.

who knew i'd love so  
that i'd write haiku about  
oikawa tooru

iix.

i'm not your first on  
anything, but i am your  
only, that's enough

ix.

cicadas and you  
love and you and everything  
always, always you

x.

you are beautiful, truly  
the arc when you leap, the fire  
in your eyes, my heart.

xi.

I may never find  
true peace now, but with you I  
could not ask for more

 

 

 


	2. oikawa tooru: wähle dein gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title means 'pick your poison'!! its german :)

"PICK YOUR POISON,"  
my friends tell me.  
they shout it from rooftops  
and bellow from their hearts, and when i ask  
what the poisons are,

they laugh and tell me this;  
poison is

the big city, and you  
and home, and falling in love headfirst--  
\--the most dangerous kind, and the most beautiful too.

i ask them if its really poison,  
because it does not seem like so  
it seems like a  _gift_ , to spend that with you.

they laugh and tell me this;  
poison is

the big city loving you  
and home, becoming limbs and flesh--  
\--when it is meant to be stone and wooden framework.

the poison is  
to live  
but not truly live, only breathe and move  
but with none of you

and i decide the way to die  
would be in your arms  
not glass and brick walls  
so my poison will be you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d u know what gift means in german :)
> 
> ha so ok this is the unedited thing. its ugly. maybe ill write later. thanks for stopping by ily


End file.
